


Blackouts and sleepovers

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blackouts, Doodles, Happy KageTsukki day, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Rain, Sleepovers, Some Humor, Some Plot, Storms, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's KageTsukki day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackouts and sleepovers

“I'm so sorry.” Kageyama says, biting his lower lip in aggravation.

They've been stuck on some Math problems longer than usual and by the time they snapped out of that whole mess, the skies opened and it came down pouring in buckets. Not to mention it was well past eleven in the evening.

Strangely though, neither Tsukishima's parents nor brother have made a single call through out the evening they actually spent studying because a) it's Tsukishima and b) Kageyama can't miss the game which he will if he's stuck in class for the make-up exam.

“Don't worry about it.” Tsukishima says, feeling ridiculously at ease.

Not that he would panic, but still.

“I'll see if-”

And they're not likely to find out what he'll see because at that exact moment, there's a flash and a loud thundering sound and everything's sunk in darkness.

“Boys, is everything-” Kageyama's father bursts through the door with a flash light and trips over something in the process, crashing down face first into the carpet.

There's a moment of blindness until the flash-light rolls over on the floor and Kageyama the younger is startled into laughter while trying to help the man up.

“Yeah, I'm a genius.” The older man says, carefully standing up so not to knock something over or into something again. “No panic, just a little black out, is all.”

“You okay, dad?”

“Yes, I just have no idea what I tripped over, I'll replace it later if I broke it.” He then spots Tsukishima sitting by the coffee table where they were dealing with equations.

“Uh, Tsukishima-kun, if it's alright, you can stay the night. It's really coming down.” The man offers as he walks over to get the flash-light and peeks trough the curtains while he's at it.

Just as Tsukishima's about to reply, his cellphone goes off.

“Yes?” He says.

“ _Kei? Oh, thank God, so sorry little brother, we had guests over and I'm ashamed to say that we forgot the time._ ” Tsukishima hears his brother nearly whine. “ _There's a bit of a flood here in the street, so I'm not sure when-_ ”

“If it's okay with you, I can stay here for tonight.”

“ _...really?_ ”

“Yeah”, he looks up at both Kageyama's who just wave it off, “it wouldn't be a problem.”

“ _Oh, great_ ”, Akiteru sighs in relief, “ _yes, mum, he can stay, no, wait, Kei, just a sec. Sure. No, it's really not a problem. Yes, thank you, mother. Okay, so, greet everyone there and have a nice evening. We'll see you in the morning._ ”

“Alright. Good night.”

“ _Good night._ ”

“That's settled then.” Kageyama the older says with a goofy smile as he carefully retreats to the doors. “I'll get the spare futon; Tobio, get a few towels and if you're hungry, feel free to raid the fridge, and there's some dinner in the microwave.”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” The man says as he exits the room to get a mattress.

“Bath's down the hall.” Kageyama says, getting up and fetching a flash-light of his own from a drawer. “I'll just show you where everything is.”

“You have a working light in the bathroom during a black out?” Tsukishima asks, amused.

“Yeah. Don't ask. Dad got those fancy wireless light bulbs and stuck them on the bathroom wall along with a few other places but then forgot to change the batteries on half of them.”

“Interesting.”

“Tell me about it.”

 

_It's well past midnight when they're all settled and Kageyama's father is in bed and by all accounts, so should the two of them be but they're wrapped up in a single blanket, Kageyama's hand in Tsukishima's, listening to the rain outside and the thunder as the storm slowly lulls them to sleep._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really inspired these days.


End file.
